Otra Oportunidad
by gabrielgamer27
Summary: Y sin dudas nunca pensé que mi vida tomaría este rumbo, o que me iban a pasar tantas cosas, solo se que debo seguir adelante y no rendirme nunca.


**Si a mi tambien me revivio sheglong :) hurraaaaaaaaaaaa**

**bueno, vivo ya estaba... solo que no recordaba mi contraseña :v**

**en fin!**

**capitulo 1: **Conociendo.

...

...

...

.

.

.

.

En muchas ocaciones, me veía a mi mismo otra vez en ese lugar, en ese planeta, en ese sitio desolado, aun recordaba la sensación de estar ahi, del aroma del pasto y la tierra, el sonido del viento y la sensación de este golpeando mi rostro suavemente, el color verdoso del cielo lo recordaba, y aquel individuo, con ropas anaranjadas y azul.

Mi hijo.

Kakaroto.

A pesar de que las premoniciones habian acabado desde hace mucho, esa fue sin duda la que mas me afecto, ya que me hacia pensar en el futuro incierto de Kakaroto, ya que no sabia que haria mi hijo para acabar con ese miserable, pero de algo no tenia dudas... el seria quien vengara a nuestra raza, acabaria con ese bastardo, aquel que fue el causante de la casi extincion de mi raza, y la muerte tan despiadada de mis compañeros.

Ira.

Era lo que me causaba pensar en eso, no solo al saber el hecho de que mi escuadron halla sido exterminado, no solo que mi raza halla sido aniquilada de una forma tan cruel y desprevenida... no, no solo eso, es tambien por la impotencia y humillacion causada por todo, el no poder hacer nada, y que nadie te ayudara.

En parte no le afectaba tanto su raza, su dolor es mas por la perdida de sus amigos y mujer.

Pero claro, el podra ser un hombre muy frio y carente a simple vista de sentimientos, pero en el fondo le dolia su raza... a pesar de que esta la dio a lo ultimo la espalda y se burlo de el, como si de un loco se tratase.

Ja! ninguno penso que el hombre decia toda la verdad.

Era tipico este tipo de situaciones, y bardock era inteligente, no era eficas culparlos por lo que hicieron, vivieron confiados de que su amado y respetado emperardor nunca les haria daño, una buena forma de mantenerlos a todos a ralla, hacerlos creer que el nunca los traicionaria.

Que error tan petetico y obvio.

Aunque bueno, la inteligencia no era muy comun en la raza guerrara de los saiyajin.

Por eso bardock no se sentia molesto por la descision de sus compañeros... es mas! mientras corria para avisarles a todos lo que ocurria, esa posibilidad cruzo su mente... "que ironico" penso el padre de kakaroto.

En fin, es algo que no debia pensar en este momento

-Ya llegue...-fue lo primero que se escucho salir de la boca del saiyajin, el cual, se encontraba en ese momento sobrevolando un sitio que solo podria definir como harido y descierto, con el cielo nublado, de color amarillo anaranjado, fuertes vientos asotaban el sitio, el cual se podria ver que era una antigua ciudad destruida, dicha ciudad tenia un aspecto tipo egipceo, con piramides y extrañas estatuas que representaban criaturas alinigenas bastante raras.

De seguro se preguntaran, ¿que hace el saiyajin ahi?.. bueno, ya ha pasado un año desde que llego al planeta Salad... o bueno, nunca se fue de ahi, solo que el viaje fue a travez del tiempo y no por las estrellas como comun mente lo hacia.

Queria regresar a su linea de tiempo.

Asi es! el saiyajin estaba tratando de volver a su linea temporal... por razones que el solo conoce.

Y ¿como sobrevolar unas ruinas antiguas le ayudaria? eso se vera a continuacion.

-_las palabras de ese anciano eran claras, solo debo buscar esa piedra.. luego orar porque funcione_\- fueron los pensamientos de bardock, el cual ya habia aterrizado en las ruinas, el saiyajin miro a su alrrededor, una leve brisa hizo tambalear su capucha, que por cierto! el se encontraba vestido con con armadura de metal, ya que la ultima fue destruida, la que poseia ahora era mas antigua y menos flexible, pero igual de resistente, tenia una aparincia bastante llamativa, como era de esperarse la armadura solo cubria las partes de cuerpo que eran importantes, como el torso y la entrepierna, era de un color gris metalizado, por debajo de esta tenia una sudadera ajustada de color negro, y un pantalon negro ajustado roto en las rodillas, con botas altas tipo militar, solo que enves de tener agujetas estas tenian abrasaderas, tenia guantes de cuero con placas de metal remachados, en su guante derecho una pequeña cadena envolvia todo el guante hasta su codo, y para terminar, una gabardina con capucha, sin mangas, algo rota en los estremos, y su banda roja en su frente.

En fin.

No era la primera vez que veia este tipo de lugares, en otras ocaciones ya habia visto sitios similares, en sus misiones de conquista o viajes de sondeo.

Aunque este lugar era muy particular.

-Hmmm...- El miro una estatua en frende de el, de gran tamaño y muy extraña, a simple vista parecia ser un mounstruo de aparincia humano con cabeza de toro(minotauro)... claro, no es como si bardock supiera que es un toro, por eso le parecio algo muy extraño, ademas, el minotauro poseia una imponente armadura con gerogrificos muy extraños.

Bardock, con curiosidad de acerco ala estatua, puso su mano sobre la base, como si fuera cosa de pelicula, un sonido fuerte y rocoso se escucho en el fondo de la estatua, ademas de que los extraños gerogrificos en la estatua comenzaron a brillar en un brillo blanco y puro.

Al igual que sus ojos.

El saiyajin por instinto retrocedio rapidamente, esperando que la estatua se moviera y lo atacara, como simpre pasa en las peliculas.

Cosa que nunca paso.

Simplemente se quedo ahi, sin moverse, el brillo nunca desaparecio, era muy extraño.

-Que diablos pasa?- se pregunto asi mismo el saiyajin, con duda al ver este extraño acontecimiento, era raro... enserio, ver que esto pasara.

Pasaron los minutos, y nada... por lo que el saiyajin descidio acercarse nuevamente ala estatua, con algo de duda camino hacia esa enorme estatua, alevo la mirada un poco para verla mejor... y ahi se percato de algo.

En el pecho de la estatua habia una mano marcada, era dificil de distinguir pero ahi estaba, usando sus poderes se elevo hacia aquella extraña marca de "mano" en la armadura de la estatua.

-Es pequeña..."-vio detalladamente la marca, era pequeña, no diminuta, pero si pequeña, no pasaron muchos segundos hasta darse cuenta que la marca de mano era de una mujer.

Y la marca brillaba al igual que los gerofrificos.

Y no solo eso, parecia que de ahi venia la energia que hacia brillar la estutua.

El saiyajin no lo penso dos veces, y descidio tocar la marca de mano.

.

Todo paso en camara lenta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(sonido de latido)

-AHG!...-

Desperto de golpe.

Como aquella ocacion, pero esta vez en condiciones diferentes, se sentia cansado, como si hubiera tenido una larga batalla, pero no sentia dolor ni nada, solo fatiga... y frio, el cual quizas era causado por el lugar en donde se ecnontraba.

A simple vista se encontraba en una celda, muy antigua y algo sucia, con barrotes simples y oxidados, un olor a orina y escremento indundaban el ambiente, solo unas antorchas viejas clavadas en las paredes iluminaban el lugar, era muy desagradable enserio... como cualquier celda medieval.

Se incorporo un poco, con algo de dificultad, miro a su alrrededor, su vista a pesar de estar algo nublada era suficientemente nitida, estaba solo en esa celda de mala muerte fue lo primero de lo que se dio cuenta, en ese momento la confucion se apodero del saiyajin.

¿que mierda pasa aqui?

Todo paso rapido! sin aviso... solo toco esa extraña marca y luego!...

-Esa voz...-Lo recordo, al momento de tocar la marca, una voz en su mente lo timbro, era suave, muy suave... no tenia que ser esperto para deducir que la voz era femenina, aun recordaba sus palabras, fueron corta.

-_No dejes que sea liberada... te lo pido..._

...

-Uhmmm... que extraño"-el saiyajin se levanto despues de varios minutos de estar pensando, se sentia agotado, pero no tanto para no poder caminar, su primer movimiento fue lavantar la mano hacia los barrotes, era obvio que no se quedaria en ese apestoso y miserable lugar, necesitaba salir y encontrar respuestas.

FIUSSH!

El sonido del ki formandose en su mano fue claramente audible, el calor de este inundo e ilumino la celda, en pocos segundo una explocion destruiria los barrotes y con esto conseguiria la libertad.

Hasta que...

-q-que esta pasando...?-una voz de mujer se escucho, el saiyajin en ese momento detuvo su accion, claro no disipo el ki en su mano, pero no disparo la energia, deseaba saber de quien era la voz.

-Quien anda ahi?-pregunto el saiyajin con seriedad en su voz, tipico de el.

-...- nadie respondio, solo se escuchaba el sonido generado por la energia en la mano de bardock.

-Uhmmm... ok, si no deseas responder, no hay problema entonces!-dijo el saiyajin con los ojos cerrados, acto seguido... procedio a disparar.

BOOOOM!

La explocion destruyo y derritio los barrotes como era de esperarse, ademas de causar un fuerte sonido y hacer temblar el lugar, el cual se lleno de polvo rapidamente, y claro... hacer que la voz volviera a sonar!

Pero esta vez en un grito.

-Kyaaaaaa!..."-se escucho un pequeñp grito, y tras de este un sonido de alguien callendo en el piso, bardock suspiro un poco.

Procedio a salir de la celda, se tapo un poco la nariz por el polvo, el cual no tardo en disiparse, el saiyajin miro a los lados, el pudo notar que no era la unica celda en el sitio, a lo largo y ancho del pasillo habian muchas mas celdas, no logro distinguir cuantas habian en total, de igual era algo que poco le importaba.

Camino hacia la celda que estaba a pocos metros de la suya, de ahi provino la voz, camino con cautela, un pequeño punto de ki se formo en su mano, era muy dificil de distinguir, tenia que estar preparado para cualquier cosa.

-ehh..."- el saiyajin deshizo la energia en su mano en cuanto vio ala ocupante de la celda, el no era de ver la apariencias, pero debia admitir que la mujer que se encontraba en frente de sus ojos lo hizo estremecer, por su... extraña belleza.

Era morena, de un largo y lizo cabello oscuro, con un cuerpo bastante boluminoso, pechos enormes y bueno... saben como es! la mujer poseia unos ojos color ambar muy bellos, y su vestimente, que era muy escasa, de un tono morado y negro, que solo cubria las partes importantes... Bueno! no todas... ya que el saiyajin podia ver sus pezones rosados sobresalir de... pues lo que sea que tenga encima del pecho!

Y otro punto que habia que mencionar, era el hecho de que sus orejas... eran largas y punteagudas! y claro! tenia una corona.

Ella era una elfa.

Una elfa oscura.

Obviamente el saiyajin no sabia de estas, habia visitado muchos mundo y conocido muchas especies, pero esta vez se sentia como un niño, sin saber nada... y nadie le explicaba.

Pero en fin, los ojos ambar de la mujer solo reflejaban miedo y confucion, ella se encontraba en ese momento sentada en el piso, como si hubiera tropesado.

-hey tu... mujer!-el saiyajin dirigio su palabra hacia ella.-... ¿puede entenderme?- pregunto el con sus ojos puestos en ella, la morena por su parte lo miro con confucion, el saiyajin al ver su mirada lo penso, no le entendia... iba ser una perdida de tiempo preguntarle mas cosas.

Pero...

-Si...- afirmo la mujer con una mirada estoica, el saiyajin penso unos segundos hasta que descidio responderle.

-bien... porque necesito que me des algunas respuestas- dijo bardock a la mujer, la cual en ese momento fruncio el seño, lo miro con algo de molestia y seriedad, como si el comentario la hubiera ofendido.

-de mi no obtendras nada...humano"-dijo con una mirada fria, el saiyajin se sobresalto un poco, no porque se halla negado, si no por lo ultimo.

¿humano?

Acaso...

No.

No podia ser cierto.

_-¿acaso?... ¿estoy en la tierra?-_pregunto asi mismo el saiyajin con desconcierto, no sabia que estaba pasando aqui, pero debia tener respuestas.

El seño de bardock se fruncio, se movio con rapides y con uso de su fuerza inhumana, agarro los barrotes con sus dos manos, con algo de fuerza doblo los barrotes como si de alambre delgado se tratase, la mirada de la elfa oscura cambio de fria a sorprendida en pocos segundos, se lavanto con rapides y retrocedio hasta que su espalda toco la pared, no sabia que estaba pasando, pero este humano habia hecho algo increible, y no sabia que queria o podria hacerle este individuo desconocido.

Penso lo peor.

-N-no... por favor no!- ella rogo con su mirada llena de miedo y tamblando, nunca pense que asi perderia su virginidad.

Pero claro, ni en mil años bardock tendria tales intenciones :v.

El paso hacia la celda de la elfa, y camino hacia ella con lentitud, lo que no sabia es que este acto solo hacia que el miedo de la mujer incrementara, y la mirada seria del saiyajin no ayudaba en nada.

-Uhg?... de que hablas mujer?-pregunto el pelinegro a la morena, la cual lo miro con incertidumbre, ella abrio la boca para hablar pero antes de decir una palabra se escucho algunos pasos que se aproximaban ala celda, el saiyajin tambien los escucho, en ese momento la elfa oscura se preocupo.

-ya vienen...- susurro la mujer con preocupacion, bardock levanto una ceja en confucion.

-quienes?..- pregunto el saiyajin serio, la mujer solo se limito a darle una mirada seria-.. ¿que?... oye! ¿de que estas hablando mujer? ¿quienes vienen?-pregunto con mas fuerza el pelinegro, la elfa se estremecio un poco por su tono, pero alavez se sintio ofendida.

¿como se atrevia hablarle asi?

De todas formas, la mujer no le contesto nada.

Cosa que hizo obstinar al saiyajin.

y derrepente...

.

-Jjajajajajaja... diablos! amigo debias verlo! esa maldita perra quedo completamente enloquecida! esos moustruos la volvieron loca jajajajaja!-

-joder... me hubiera gustado ver eso, que malo que el señor vault nos mando a Rufus y a mi para el resguardo las puertas, sin duda debio haber sido un espectaculo...-

-se lo merecia, por esa miserable muchos compañeros mios estan muertos... me hubiera gustado verla morir despues de eso, que mal que el señor vault desea mantenerlas con vida-

-tks... pero bueno, de eso hablemos despues, ahora hay que llevar ala reina de los elfos ante el señor vault, sin duda es algo que no me quiero perder-

Una conversacion se escucho cerca, las voces eran masculinas alparecer, bardock pudo entender con claridad todo lo que hablaban... al igual que la elfa en frente de el, la cual se timbro por escuchar eso, bajo la mirada.

Un sentimiento de tristeza la inundo.

-...Chloe- susurro ese nombre, ella apreto los puños en ese momento, se sentia impotente de una forma horrible, la ira la calcomia, no solo porque sabia lo que habia ocurrido, si no por el hecho de que no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo.

Bardock no presto atencion a esto, el por su parte volteo y descidio encarar a quienes sean los dueños de esas voces, necesitaba respuestas y esta mujer no colaboraba, asi que quizas esos tipos podrian darselas.

Justo cuando salio de la celda ellos ya estaban a pocos metros, y lo vieron, se sorprendieron en gran manera.

-...pero que?!-

-... que rayos!-

Ellos se sobresaltaron, bardock los miro, detallo a los elementos en frente de el, eran dos hombres, quizas entre los 30 los dos, uno era calvo con una tonalidad de piel morena, con rasgos asiaticos, vestia con pantalones marrones desgastados y una franela color verde opaco, con hombreras de metal y botas como de una armadura, poseia una espada en su espalada, el segundo hombre, un hombre alto con una tonalidad mas clara, y un cabello largo atado en una cola de caballo y barba, poseia vestimentas similares, solo que este poseia una camisa color azul con una malla de acero cubriendo su torso, y estaba desarmado, dolo tenia en su mano derecha lo que parecia ser un rasimo de llaves, seguramente para abrir las celdas... el saiyajin los miro, se dio cuenta de que eran humanos...

Quizas...

-t-tu!... ¿quien mierdas eres?! ¿que haces aqui?-Pregunto el hombre calvo con autoridad.

bardock no le gusto su tono, fruncio el seño, cosa que fue notado por los dos hombres.

-¿que hago aqui?... eso mismo me pregunto yo"-bardock los miro con fastidio, el par de hombres se miraron uno al otro con confusion, no sabian como responder ante eso.-... oigan! par de idiotas!...-los llamo con su mirada seria, el par lo vio claramente efendidos-..no se que diablos esta pasando aqui, o donde estoy... o quienes son, cosa que no me interesa... pero me van a decir todo lo que saben!- el pelinegro declaro con un tono serio.

-...-La elfa, la cual estaba viendo todo lo que pasaba, lo miro con clara confusion, ella abrio un poco los ojos y parpadeo, sin saber que mierdas pasaba aqui.

Ella penso que el pelinegro era uno mas de ellos.

Pero viendolo detalladamente, el no se veia como otro tipico humano estupido, ademas del porte tan imponente que tenia el hombre frente a sus ojos, el despedia una gran sensacion de poder, y eso lo noto ahora que lo veia mas detalladamente... ademas del hecho que hace unos minutos hizo algo que para cualquier humano seria imposible.

_-¿Quien...eres?"-_ se pregunto la elfa oscura.

Debia averiguarlo.

-pufff...jajajajajajajajajajajaja!...-

Los hombres se hecharon a reir.

-jajajajajajajajaja... ¿que?!... jajajajajajaj por favor!...¿ escuchaste eso amigo? este tipo se volvio completamente loco!-

-jajajajajajaja por dios... hey! tu pedazo de idiota! ¿quien coño te crees que eres?- pregunto el calvo, el hombre ya tenia su mano en el mango de su espada, bardock miro esto con algo de gracia.

-hmp... ustedes son solo unos insectos...- bardock declaro con fastidio, ya veia que estos imbeciles no le dirian nada, por su tono arrogante y su primitiva aparincia, el saiyajin sabia que hablar con este tipo de persona era inutil.

Eran unos imbeciles sin causa.

-!..t-tu! apartate de esa celda!- el hombre calvo no lo penso dos veces, desenfundo su espada, alparecer el individuo sufria de claros arranques de ira, su compañero por otro lado saco una daga que tenia oculta en su bota, era pequeña, pero con un filo dentado, el tambien vio al saiyajin con una mirada molesta, pero no tanto como el hombre calvo, que parecia que iba a explotar de ira por el comentario insultante del pelinegro.

-n-no se quien coño seas, pero ya me tienes arto maldito bastardo! te largaras de aqui en este instante! o si no regaremos el piso con tus tripas!-El hombre amenazo con ira.

Bardock solo embozo una sonrisa, cosa que hizo enfurecer mas a los tipos, esto iba ser divertido.

-Hmp... pues vengas entonces, idiotas".-Bardock los provoco, los dos hombres se miraron uno al otro, y en menos de un segundo los dos corrieron hacia el pelinegro con claras intenciones de matarlo con sus armas.

Cosa que nunca pasaria.

El hombre calvo fue el primero en llegar, hizo un movimiento y con gran fuerza dejo caer su espada sobre el saiyajin, fue dirigida hacia la cabeza, con intenciones de cortarsela ala mitad, el pelinegro se movio a un lado y la espada paso sin hacerle nada, en eso aprovecho tomo el brazo del calvo, con una pequeña cantidad de fuerza doblo dicha extremidad

Crack!

-ugh!.. A-Ahhhhhhhhh!- el hombre vio y sintio con horror como su brazo habia sido roto por el pelinegro, por instinto solto la espada, y el dolor se apodero de su cuerpo al punto de orinarse encima, el saiyajin por su lado solto el brazo del hombre y con su otra mano propino velozmente un puñetazo en el rostro del sujeto, tanto huesos faciales, como musculos y cartilago, fueron destruidos por el poderoso golpe del saiyajin, la fuerza del golpe mando a volar al sujeto, el cuerpo del individuo choco contra el otro hombre haciendo que este callera al suelo y solatara la daga, el cuerpo sin vida volo varios metros hasta chocar con la pared, el tipo callo en el piso, su rostro habia sido desfigurado por el golpe.

Y todo paso en 2 segundos exactos.

-q-q-que p-paso?... c-como?- el segundo hombre miro todo con miedo en sus ojos, su compañero habia sido asesinado de un golpe en el rostro, el responsable camino hacia el tipo asustado, el cual se levanto con algo de dificultad por la impresion y terror, busco en el piso con desesperacion su arma, cuando la visualizo tomo del piso la daga con rapidez.-..a-alejate de mi!-el hombre lo apunto con su arma.

Bardock vio esto con algo de aburrimiento, que patetico se veia.

-que patetico...- dijo el saiyajin mirando al hombre, el cual solo temblaba con terror, bardock vio esto y suspiro, matarlo seria hasta rebajante de su parte, sentia que no valia la pena.-...largate, antes que te parta a la mitad de una patada...- le dio esa oportunidad al tipo, que sin pensarlo dos veces solto la daga y salio corriendo del lugar con gran velocidad.

-uff... enserio que carajos pasa aqui?- suspiro y se puso los dedos en el espacio que hay entre sus ojos, los cuales cerro, bajo su cabeza y penso por varios minutos.-... que fastidio, solo yo me meto en estas cosas!-

Descidio irse de ese lugar.

Pero detuvo su avance cuando recordo algo.

-ella aun sigue ahi...-volteo hacia la celda que tenia atras, la miro por unos segundos hasta que volvio a suspirar, camino hacia dicha celda.

Al llegar la vio ahi, sin decir nada y recostada en la pared, ella se percato de su presencia y se sobresalto un poco

-hey tu!... ¿estas bien?- pregunto el pelinegro.

Ella no respondio, cosa que hizo que el saiyajin se molestara, la elfa noto esto...

-s-si... estoy bien-ella respondio sin mirarlo a los ojos, el saiyajin miro ala elfa oscura, no pudo evitar preguntar...

-como te llamas?... -

-eh?...-

Ella volteo a verlo.

-tu... como te llamas mujer?-

-mi nombre?...acaso...no me conoces?

-no, no te conozco... por eso pregunto no crees?-

Ella fruncio el seño un poco.

-es una falta de respeto exigir mi nombre sin antes haberte presentado...-

Ella le dijo con una mirada estoica, molesta claramente

El saiyajin suspiro en resignacion.

-Bardock... ese es mi nombre-

-Olga... Olga Discordia, Reina de los elfos oscuros-

-¿Reina?... ¿ que haces una reina en este sitio?...-

Ella bajo la mirada.

-Fui derrotada por los humanos, capturada... y traida aqui...-

Lo dijo con ira reprimida, recordando lo que paso.

-lamento eso... pero bueno, ya que nos hemos presentado, podrias responder a mi pregunta.-

El saiyajin le dijo con un tono mas suave, ella lo miro.

-estas en los calabozos de mi castillo... tu, no se que haces aqui, no vi a nadie traerte a este lugar... si te soy sincera, no lo se, apareciste de la nada-

-¿de la nada?... uhmmm esto es muy extraño... ¿como asi?-

-no lo se...-

-¿que planeta es este mujer?-

-...-

Ella lo miro con extrañeza.

-¿de que hablas?... no te estoy entendiendo-

-el nombre de este planeta... cual es?-

-¿planeta?...¿ que es eso?-

El suspiro con fastidio.

-Olvidalo... no es nada...-

-Eres muy extraño... nunca habia visto un humano como tu... si es que eso eres-

Bardock la miro con extrañeza,¿ otra vez con lo de humano? el no era humano, y la sola comparacion lo ofendia, ella por su parte no le quitaba los ojos de encima, ella dudaba que era humano... ningun humano haria lo que el le hizo aquel individuo, y eso sin contar que doblo los barrotes sin nungun esfuerzo, ningun humano podria hacer eso... ¿o si? era algo que no sabia.

-no soy humano...- afirmo el.

-...¿que eres?- pregunto ella con curiosidad.

-soy un saiyajin, eso soy mujer...-

-¿saiya...jin?... nunca habia escuchado el nombre de esa raza-

Ella habia vivido muchos años, conocia muchas especies no solo por el hecho de que gran parte de su ejercito habia estado conformado por moustruos y otras especies de criaturas mitologicas, una gran variedad, incluso conocia especies extintas, ya que como usuaria de la magia debia leer mucho para aprender, y por lo tanto no solo tenia conocimiento de la magia si no de dichas especies.

Pero esto era algo que nunca habia escuchado.

-No me sorprende... este mundo por lo que veo es muy primitivo-

Miro la espada que estaba tirada en el suelo.

-¿primitivo?... ¿ de que hablas?... Y eso ¿que tiene que ver?-

-mucho... porque mi raza viene de las estrellas, fuera de este mundo... - trato de explicar de una forma que podria ella entender.

El en ese momento desenrollo su cola

Ella abrio los ojos al ver dicha cola... no era la primera vez que veia esto, pero solo la habia visto en las semi-humanas, como cierta princesa con pelo anaranjado.

-_Pero... el no podria ser un semi humano, es muy grande.. y es macho, ademas esa cola... nunca había visto una cola asi_-

Pero de igual formo no creia en su historia... ¿una especie que viene de las estrellas?

Era algo que no podia creer...

Pero tampoco le iba decir mentiroso, en ese momento era muy imprudente hacerlo enojar.

Ademas, este hombre podria ayudarla.

-uhmm... ya entiendo- ella le dijo.

El solo asintio.

-en fin, debo irme... gracias por tus respuestas... fue todo un placer.- dijo el mientras se marchaba del lugar a paso lento, ella parpadeo un par de veces ante esto.

Descidio detenerlo.

-H-hey.. espera!-

Ella salio de la celda.

-Que pasa?...- se detuvo, pero no volteo a verla.

-Se que es una falta de respeto... pero necesito tu ayuda.-

Ella le dijo con un tono de suplica.

-...-

No respondio, cosa que hizo que la elfa se preocupara.

Pasaron varios segundos hasta que...

-Que deseas?...-

El respondio con esa pregunta.

-Necesito salir de este lugar... y rescatar a una persona importante para mi, no puedo hacerlo yo sola... estoy debil y no tengo mi cetro... quizas-

El saiyajin volteo a verla.

-Persona?... a que te refieres?

-yo... no fui la unica que capturaron, mi asistente y guardaespalda... tambien estaba conmigo-

-y ella... donde esta?-

La elfa bajo la mirada.

Bardock vio esto y de inmediato lo penso.

-¿donde esta?...¿ que le paso?-

Ella en ese momento subio la mirada, y con ira reprimida en su voz le explico con mas detalle lo que habia ocurrido en ese lugar, y lo que paso con su guardaespaldas... como ella fue llevada primero que ella, y bueno... saben que mas paso.

Bardock abrio los ojos despues de esta explicacion.

Luego su mirada se volvio seria, y apreto un poco los puños

El no era un heroe, pero cuando habia un acto de verdadera injusticia tenia que meter la mano.

No era su problema, lo sabia bien.

Pero enterarse de todo esto y no hacer nada... no queria lidiar con la culpa despues.

Tenia que actuar!

-vamos entonces...-

Fueron las palabras que iniciaron todo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
